nickelodeonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die fantastische Welt von Gumball
03.05.2011 (Cartoon Network) 18.09.2011 (Cartoon Network) 01.09.2012 (KiKA) 05.09.2016 (Nickelodeon) }} Die fantastische Welt von Gumball ist eine Zeichentrickserie, die im Rahmen einer englisch-amerikanischen Zusammenarbeit von Cartoon Network seit 2011 produziert wird. Gumball hat im ersten Jahr seiner Ausstrahlung eine Reihe renommierter Fernseh-Preise gewonnen, unter anderem den Annecy International Animation Film Festival, den BAFTA Children's Award, den Annie Award oder den Royal Television Society Award. Inhalt Der zwölfjährige Gumball ist ein blauer Kater, der mit seiner Familie und Freunden in der Kleinstadt Elmore lebt. Sein Vater Richard ist ein fettes, rosa Kaninchen und verheiratet mit Nicole, einer blauen Katze. Während Richard das Haus und die Kinder hütet, sorgt Familienoberhaupt Nicole mit ihrer Arbeit in der Regenbogenfabrik für den Unterhalt. Wenn Gumball wieder mal nur Streiche und Chaos im Kopf hat, ist es seine clevere vierjährige Schwester Anais, ein pinkes Häschen, die meistens eine Katastrophe abwenden kann. Gumballs bester Freund ist Darwin, ein zehnjähriger Goldfisch, der ursprünglich als Haustier zur Familie kam. Seit ihm Beine gewachsen sind, geht er mit Gumball in die Schule und wird wie das dritte Kind der Familie behandelt. Gumball ist ein unverbesserlicher Optimist. Er probiert alles aus, wenn es nur irgendwie verspricht die Welt zu verbessern, seinen Mitbürgern zu helfen und ihm selbst damit Ruhm und Ehre einzubringen. Manche seiner Ideen lassen allerdings auch schon an seiner Intelligenz zweifeln. Zum Beispiel überlässt er in der Folge Der Geist seinen Körper der ewig hungrigen Carrie, die sich danach mit Hilfe von Gumballs Körper in selbstzerstörerische Fressorgien hineinsteigert. Das einzige, was Gumball aus seinen Fehlern zu lernen scheint ist, wie man das nächste mal noch größere Fehler macht. Charaktere ; Gumball Watterson :Gumball spielt die Hauptrolle in der Serie. Er ist der Sohn der Watterson-Familie und offensichtlich gerade im Teenager-Alter. Vom Aussehen her ähnelt er einen blauen Kater. Er ist ein ziemlich sozialer Typ, und hinter den meisten seiner idiotischen Einfälle verbirgt sich der Wunsch, anderen etwas Gutes zu tun (auch wenn das in den meisten Fällen völlig daneben geht). Wenn er manchmal wütend über irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden wird, ist das meist eher gespielt und immer nur von kurzer Dauer. Er ist heimlich in Penny verliebt, die keimende Erdnuss. Trotz seiner Wildheit versucht er aber im Allgemeinen ehrlich, höflich und warmherzig zu sein. Er respektiert seine Mutter, aber macht sich oft über seinen Vater (ein fettes, rosa Kaninchen) lustig. ; Darwin Watterson : Darwin war (in der Zeit vor der ersten Folge) einmal ein Goldfisch von Gumball. Irgendwann wuchsen ihm dann Füße, woraufhin er sein Aquarium verließ. Seitdem sind die beiden unzertrennliche Freunde und Darwin wurde als vollwertiges Familienmitglied von den Wattersons adoptiert. Aufgrund seines plötzlichen Wechsels von der Unterwasser-Welt in die Zivilisation erscheinen ihm viele Dinge noch ungewöhnlich und er begegnet ihnen mit einer unbekümmerten Naivität. Obwohl er von Gumballs Einfällen oft in Verlegenheit gebracht wird und sich dann hilflos versucht herauszureden, ist er seinem blauen Katzenfreund gegenüber sehr loyal und versucht oft durch verrückte Einfälle mit ihm mitzuhalten. Häufig hilft er Gumball aus verzwickten Situationen. ; Anais Watterson : Mit ihren 4 Jahren und äußeren Erscheinungsmerkmalen ihres Vaters (rosa Kaninchen, allerdings noch nicht so fett wie ihr Erzeuger) lässt sie keine Gelegenheit aus, ihre herausragende Klugheit unter Beweis zu stellen. Von den Lehrern oft als Genie herausgestellt, gilt sie bei ihrem Bruder Gumball und dessen Freund Darwin aber als der Prototyp eines Strebers ohne eigene Einfälle. Gumball findet es zwar überflüssig, dass sie ständig versucht ihm Ratschläge zu erteilen, aber tief im Inneren liebt er sie trotzdem. Obwohl Anais ständig etwas an Gumball auszusetzen hat, genießt sie es ihn bei seinen Abenteuern zu begleiten (auch wenn es nur dazu dient, sich wichtig zu machen). ; Nicole Watterson : Die typisch überarbeitete Mutter zweier eigenen Kinder (Gumball und Anais) und eines adoptierten Goldfisches. Blau und mit typischen Merkmalen einer Katze ähnelt sie äußerlich ihrem Sohn Gumball. Ihr Verantwortungsbewusstsein für die ganze Familie zeigt sich nicht nur in ihrer aufopferungsvollen Hausarbeit, aber auch darin dass sie die ganze Gesellschaft bei Bedarf in ihrem Kleinwagen herumkutschiert. Dass sie überarbeitet ist, zeigt sich auch darin, dass sie absichtlich Gegenstände kaputt macht, um sich selbst zu beschäftigen. Sie kann ziemlich schnell aus der Haut fahren, entweder wenn es Gumball und Darwin mit ihren Einfällen zu weit treiben, aber noch mehr wenn sie ihren Ehemann Richard wieder beim Nichtstun vor dem Fernseher trifft. ; Richard Watterson : Ein ziemlich übergewichtiges, rosafarbenes Kaninchen, das die meiste Zeit dösend vor dem Fernseher verbringt. Er verspricht hin und wieder, sich endlich nach einer Arbeit umzusehen, tut das jedoch nie. Sein Verantwortungsbewusstsein reicht gerade soweit aus, um in ihm von seiner Frau übertragene Hausarbeiten einzuwilligen. Seine Rest-Intelligenz setzt er dann dafür ein, mit List allen wirklichen Anstrengungen aus dem Wege zu gehen. Er hat einen unstillbaren Appetit (besonders auf Würstchen und Süßigkeiten) und sabbert bei dem danach folgenden Verdauungsschlaf auf dem Familien-Sofa vor sich hin. Manchmal versucht er sich bei Gumball und Darwin einzuschmeicheln, indem er sich an deren Streichen beteiligt. Sein Lieblingskind in der Familie ist wegen dessen Naivität der adoptierte Darwin. ; Tina Rex : Ein gigantischer Tyrannosaurus Rex und Gumball und Darwin's schlimmster Feind in der Schule. Tina wohnt zusammen mit ihrem noch gewalttätigeren Vater auf einem Schrottplatz außerhalb der Stadt. Obwohl Tina weiblich ist, hat sie eine Stimme, die so tief und schallend klingt wie bei einem Drachen. Tina wird andauernd wütend, weswegen sie hinter sich oft eine Spur der Verwüstung lässt. Mit ihrer unkontrollierten Gewalt verletzt sie oft genug die anderen Schüler. In der Folge "Die Party" kommt heraus, dass Tina heimlich in Hektor verknallt ist (das einzige Wesen, das so groß ist, dass man immer nur einen seiner Füße sieht). ; Hector : Ein gewaltiges, fellbesetztes Wesen, von dem auf Grund seiner Körpergröße meist nicht mehr als seine Füße vor der Kamera auftauchen. In einer Folge kommt heraus, dass er ein Riese ist. Es hält sich das Gerücht, dass sich Hektor mangels anderer passender Partner versucht, an Tina heranzumachen, die er in der Folge "Die Party" bereits zu Tanzen aufgefordert hat. ; Miss Simian : Eine ältere Pavian-Dame, die Gumball and Darwin's Klassenlehrerin ist und offensichtlich unter einer Sadistischen Persönlichkeitsstörung leidet. Sie hat großen Gefallen daran, den Schülern unlösbare Aufgaben zu geben und sie anschließend mies zu bewerten. Der Fakt, dass sie bereits den Tag in einer gereizten Stimmung beginnt und ihre Unfreundlichkeit im Laufe des Unterrichts noch weiter steigert hat vermutlich damit zu tun, dass sie bereits seit geschätzt 300,000 Jahren als Lehrerin arbeitet. Sie hat eine unterwürfige Hingabe und Leidenschaft für den Schuldirektor Brown, und dieser erwidert ihre Gefühle mit einer Art höflichen Passivität. Miss Simian hasst Gumball aus ganzem Herzen und versucht alles nur Mögliche, um seine Aktivitäten zu durchkreuzen. Ausstrahlung → Hauptartikel: Die fantastische Welt von Gumball/Episodenliste Produktion Das englisch-amerikanische Original wurde vom Cartoon Network Development Studio Europe produziert. Der Produzent, Ben Bocquelet, hatte bei Cartoon Network die Aufgabe, die Ideen der verschiedenen Zeichner für ursprüngliche unterschiedliche Filmprojekte zu bearbeiten. Als der Vorstand von CN allerdings im Jahr 2007 beschloss, jedem Zeichner freie Hand für die Umsetzung seiner Figuren zu geben und dabei eine Reihe von Figuren nicht weiter verfolgt wurde entschloss sich Bocquelet, diese übrig gebliebenen Figuren in einem eigenen Trickfilm zusammenzubringen. Daniel Lennard, Vizepräsident von „Original Serien und Entwicklung“ bei Turner Broadcasting UK, gefiel diese Idee eines Figuren-Recyclings und er gab der Produktion der Serie grünes Licht. Es wurde 24 halbstündige Folgen geschrieben, von denen aber bis Ende 2011 nur 18 wirklich abgedreht wurden. Eine zweite Staffel wurde am 17. März 2011 angekündigt, die ebenfalls aus 24 neuen Folgen aufgebaut sein soll. Die deutsche Synchronfassung wurde vom Berliner Studio „TV+Synchron Berlin GmbH“ produziert (Aufnahmeleitung Traudl Doering, Buch und Regie Karin Lehmann). Bis Ende 2011 wurden 36 12-minütige Segmente für die erste Staffel produziert, von denen jeweils zwei als eine Folge mit je 25 Minuten gesendet wurden. Kategorie:Shows